happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unsodded
Un sodded is the 5th episode of HTF: Battle for A Wish Plot The boys have lost yet again. The figure tells them they really need to "MAN up". The boys are mad at this but once again continue to march to the elimination area. Hoppy notices Robo Star's corpse is missing and decides to make a poorly made cardboard cutout of Robo Star. Soon they arrive and the figure is shown to actually be sad. Josh ask's why, and the figure explains that there was only one vote. Thus, saying the show will be cancelled if it stays at one. He than announces the one with that one vote, was Robo Star himself. He sees the cardboard cutout of him and fooled by it, puts it on the catapult and sends the cut out away. Thus, Robo Star has been eliminated with the least amount of votes, with only 1 vote total. The figure comes out and announces the 4th challenge, which is to plant the bigggest tree you can think of. The rules are that you must first create a flower pot big enough for it Than start looking for a tree seed and immediately plant it. IT MUST be a tree seed and the time limit is 4 hours. He shouts "Go!" and Hoppy thinks of a good plan. He says hes going to "cheat" by going to a store and buying a fake seed. Josh decides that with his intelligence, he will build the team a flamethrower to burn the girl's tree down. Sharpy gets angry and tells them to hurry up which cuts to where the girls are easily doing a good job. Naz, thinking the teams are doing good without her, decides to take a break. Josh was able to complete the flamethrower and ends up burning down the girl's tree. Stacy cries when this happens and Ava alerts Drama,Floral,Fawn,Bella and Fiora about this. The girls get mad and tackle him and beat him up while Hoppy comes with a cardboard cut out of a tree and places it on the flower pot that they built earlier. The time limit has passed. And the Figure inspects the trees. He goes to the boys first and notices the cardboard cut out. He starts to laugh at the boys because of their bad atttempt of a tree and than looks at the girl's destroyed tree. He starts to reamin silent. Than announces the boys win because their "tree" is atleast something and not destroyed. The figure now says vote by comments but than says he'll be fair and that instead of cancelling the show if their are no comments or only 1 vote, he'll make it where the contestants will vote and the viewers can only vote on who can return. A special cutscene is than shown. Not close by where the challenge started, a medical clinc opens and Robo Star exits the clinic, completely oblivilous that he was elimianted (dont worry, he'll REALLY take the catapult of shame in the next episode) vote by comments (voting ends 4/10/2013) voteable candidates (most votes = elimination) Naz - 1 Drama - 0 Stacy - 0 Ava - 0 Fiora - 0 Floral - 0 Fawn - 0 Bella - 0 Shuffles - 0 null null